Problem: $\left(4x + 10\right)\left(9x + 10\right) = \ ?$
$= 4x \cdot \left(9x + 10\right) + 10 \cdot \left(9x + 10\right)$ $= \left( 4x \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 4x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( 4x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( 40x + 90x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + 130x + \left( 10 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + 130x + 100$